Zhou Weiqing
Zhou Weiqing (aka Zhou Little Fatty) is the Protagonist of the novel 'Heavenly Jewel Change' and is the son of the Commander-In-Chief, Admiral Zhou Shuiniu of the Heavenly Bow Empire. He has the noble title of Viscount and is 13 years old. Appearance Tall youth, with broad shoulders, with a healthy strong look. He had black eyes and hair, and was dressed in a cloth shirt with its sleeves rolled up, showing off his arms. His skin colour was a healthy sheen of bronze, and his features had a heroic spirit within. He might not be very handsome, but was overall pleasing to the eye. Just judging by outward appearance, the words simple and honest would be an apt description. Personality Sly, cunning, shameless and perverted character.Zhou Weiqing is undoubtedly an extrovert and shameless extrovert. His first master taught him all about the art of cheating and trickery, since he could not cultivate, nothing better than being a trickster to live in this dangerous world. Background History For 13 years he was unable to cultivate.Suddenly he apsorbed black orb and from then everything stars to change.He uses Immortal Deitty Technique and awakens his heavenly jewels.At the start of the novel before he becomes a cultivator he is still a very skilled archer. He was trained in survival, wilderness and archery by an elite warrior of the empire. He does not show this because he is bitter about not being a practitioner and also a bit of a lecher. When he swallows the black tiger pearl and becomes a practitioner he has an immense power up. As a first level practitioner because he has six elements including three rare: darkness, space and time he is probably at the very top of his level and can fight against higher level practitioners. Additionly the Black Tiger Pearl starts to change his body giving him some of the abilities of the black tiger. On top of that it is an overlord beast so his aura can suppress other magic beasts. Formerly acting as Personal Aide of former 5th Regiment, 3rd Battalion Commander, Shangguan Bing’er. Currently assigned to Heavenly Bow Unit. Former Co-Leader for the Fei Li Battle Team, lead his team to be overall champions. Joined the ZhongTian Empire's Army - 7th Legion 16th Regiment. Due to a series of unfortunate events, he became the Battalion Command over the Ruffian Battalion later renamed ' Peerless Battalion '. While on a trip to the WanShou Empire, Zhou Weiqing and crew are attacked by Shen Little Demon, Han Tianyou (Live Hades), and others from Blood Red Hell. After scaring them off he meets Long Shiya, known as the Six Ultimate Heavenly Emperor (attributes are: Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, Light, & Darkness), who is a lone cultivator over a hundred years old but looks forty. Just as wide as tall he is, Also the only know person to fight twice with the previous master of Heavenly Tower Expanse, first time to a slight loss due to not having a complete set of Consolidation Equipment, second time a complete win (never stated but undertones suggest as such); As well as being the only Heavenly Emporer (11 Gems) to out right challenge the Heavenly Snow Mountain Lord (12 Gems) and walked away alive and well. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:Alive Category:Military Category:Sect Master Category:Heavenly Bow Empire Category:Archer Category:Stub __NEWSECTIONLINK__